fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine finchel geschichte
Also das ist meine erste geschichichte vielleicht ist sie nicht so gut ich kann das leider nicht einschätzen:) Ich bin leider noch nicht angemeldet aber ich probiere es so schnell wie möglich hin zu bekommen. Für vebesserungs vorschläge bin ich immer offen.Schreibt sie mir einfach als kommentar.Und jetzt viel Spaß mit meiner story:) Kapitel 1:Wie alles began Finn lief durch die Straßen. thumb|Finn Was sollte er den nun tun nachdem ihn seine Freundin Quinn Fabray verlassen hatte?Er war im Grunde der perfekte Freund gewesen.Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen,sagte ihr immer wie schön sie ist und sprach fast nie ein Wort mit einem anderen Mädchen.Er hätte auf seine Freunde hören sollen.Alle sagten ihm das sie eine fiese Hexe sein kann,was sich ja am Ende auch als wahr herrausgestellt hat. Er war damals frisch aus New York nach Lima gezogen.Damals in New York hatte er eine liebe und nette Freundin,Rachel Berry hieß sie. thumb|left Als die beiden an einem Tag Hand in Hand zu Ihm gingen stand seine Mutter mit gepackten Koffern dort.Sie sagte das sie und er zusammen nach Lima zu ihren Eltern ziehen würde. Sie hätte Finns Vater verlassen da es zwischen denn beiden einfach nicht mehr gestimmt hätte. Als Carol dies gesagt hatte fing Rachel an zu weinen den sie wollte Finn nicht verlassen.Finn wusste wie Rachel sich fühlte er wollte sie auch nicht verlassen,aber er wusste auch das es keinen Sinn machte mit seiner Mutter zu streiten,sie würde eh nicht nachgeben.So nahm alles seinen Lauf.Finn verabschiedete sich von Rachel und sie vereinbarten eine Fernbeziehung zu führen.Ein paar Wochen ging es gut doch dann merckten beide das es keinen Sinn machte.Dann lernte Finn Quinn kennen und die beiden wurden ein Paar.Das war allerdings wieder ein Fehler ,denn Quinn machte mit ihm Schluss und er wurde wieder verletzt.Jetzt stand er hier ,dachte über seine Beziehungen nach und bedauerte sehr das er Quinn vertraut hatte.Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Ich weis dass,das kapitel nicht sejr lang ist aber es war im grund ja auch nur eine einführung. Hoffentlich hat es euch trodzdem gefallen. Kapitel 2:Entschuldigung Es waren nun mehrere Wochen vergangen seit Quinn ihn verlassen hatte.Er hatte nun viel mehr Freizeit als vorher,weil Quinn darauf bestanden hatte das sie sich jeden Tag treffen .Aussehr an den Tagen wo sie von morgens bis abends cheerios training hatte.An diesen Tagen war Finn immer ganz uninteressant. Wenn er dann mal ein Treffen ausfallen lassen wollte wurde es ihm verboten. thumb Oft dachte er darüber nach das Quinn nun weg war und Rachel auch.Quinn hatte ihn nicht geliebt,sonst hätte sie ihn nicht verlassen.Aber Rachel,immer wenn er an sie dachte musste er lächeln.Sie war seine Rachel gewesen.Sie war nett,unglaublich talentiert und sie liebte ihn oder hatte ihn zumindest geliebt.Vielleicht war es doch falsch gewesen die Beziehung so schnell aufzugeben.Aber was sollte er nun daran ändern sie hatte bestimmt einen neuen Freund,der sie liebte und verwöhnte.Sicher war sie glücklich in New York und finn könnte daran auch sicher nichts ändern. Wenigstens gab es eine Sache vorauf Finn sich freuen konnte.Natürlich mochte er das football und basketball training,aber ganz besonders mochte er den Glee club.Dort konnte er einfach mal ausschalten und sich wohlfühlen.Quinn war zwar auch bei glee ,aber das machte ihm nichts. Er könnte den glee club niemals verlassen ,denn so hatte er etwas das ihn an New York und ganz besonders an Rachel erinnert. Sie waren damals zusammen ihm glee club und ohne zu lügen die besten.Deshalb bekammen sie auch immer die solos.Jeder der damals Rachel singen gehört hat,hat Tränen in den Augen gehabt.Keiner aus dem club in Lima könnte da mithalten. Heute war wieder ein Treffen.Finn kam rein und setzte sich neben seinen Freund Mike,der mal wieder nur Augen für seine Freundin Tina hatte.Aber er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln,wäre Rachel hier wären sie genauso.Dieser Tag war wirklich komisch.Die ganze Zeit musste er an Rachel denken.Vorhin hatte er kurzzeitig gedacht sie im schulflur zusehen,aber das war nur eine Einbildung.Sie war ja in New York. thumb|left|250px Langsam kamen alle rein,auch Quinn.Sie ging zu Mr.Schue und sagte ihm irgentetwas.Als der Unterricht began ging sie nach vorne und sagte zur Klasse:"Ich ...ich habe für die KLasse einen Song vorbereitet und würde ihn gerne Finn witmen.Es tut mir leid das ich dich verletzt habe."Doch finn lies sie nicht ausreden und sprach:"Quinn du musst es erst gar nicht versuchen.Ich will nicht wieder mit dir zusammen sein.Du hast mich wirklich verletzt.",mittlerweile schrie er schon fast,"verdammt,ich hab von dir ja noch nicht einmal erfahre warum du mich verlassen hast.Weist du ich hatte in New York eine ganz tolle Freundin die mir so etwas nie angetan hätte!Sie hat mich wirklich geliebt,du anscheinend nicht!Mr schuester ist es ok wenn ich schon gehe?""klar aber vergess das Treffen Morgen nicht."Finn stand auf um zugehen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Quinn sich hinsetzte. Als er in der Tür stand trete er sich um ,um noch etwas zusagen.Doch er kamm nicht so weit den jemand Klopfte ihm auf die schulter.Er trete sich wieder um,damit er die Person sieht die ihn da störte .Doch als er sie sah verschlug es ihm die Sprache.Vor ihm stand seine erste große Liebe Rachel Berry und lächelte ihn an! thumb Puh,damit wäre wieder ein Kapitel geschafft.Wenn ich gut bin schaffe ich heute Abend noch eins:)Hoffentlich hat euch das zweite gefallen=DIch mag es persönlich sehr und würde mich über Kommentare freuen. Kapitel :Erstes Gespräch Finn fühlte viel in diesem Moment.Er war froh,er war überrascht und es war im peinlich das Rachel wahrscheinlich das ganze Gespräch mit Quinn angehört hatte.Rachel ging es genauso sie war froh,sie war aufgeregt und sie wollte wissen wer diese Quinn ist,die ihren Finn so verletzt hat. Beide konnten sich nicht mehr beherschen und mussten sich einfach umarmen.Finn konnte es gar nicht glauben das Rachel vor ihm stand.Seine Rachel,mit den süßen Tierpullovern und den kurzen Röcken.Sie war in New York nicht nur seine feste Freundin gewesen sondern auch seine beste Freundin ,der er alles erzählen konnte und sie konnte ihm alles erzählen.Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur eineinhalb jahre getrennt gewesen aber für beide war es wie eine Ewigkeit.Sie hatten sich so viel zuerzählen. thumb|250px|Rachel Finn sagte den anderen noch schnell das er alles morgen erklären würde und dann gingen sie los in richtung Schulflur.Rachel fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder und sagte:"Finn es ist sehr schön dich wieder zusehen.Ist ja auch lange her.",dann sagte sie noch leise,"Ich habe dich vermisst.""ich dich auch,Rach",erwiderte finn.Als Rachel rach hörte musste sie ganz leicht lächeln.So hatte er sie immer genannt als sie noch zusammen waren."Und wie war es ohne mich?",fragte finn."Am Anfang war´es sehr schwer.Ich habe dich tierrich vermisst.Sie fragten immer wo du bist,weil du ja vom einem auf den anderen tag weg warst.Immer wenn ich alles erzählte war es so schmerzlich wie an dem tag als du abgereist bist.Hast du mich auch vermisst?",fragte sie finn und schaute im tief in die Augen. Diese Augen.Finn schmolz dahin.Das hatte er am meisten vermisst.Ihre augen waren wie die von einem jungen reh.Ganz weich aber doch auch stark.Bei Quinn war das anders ihre Augen waren genauso kalt wie ihr herz dachte finn."Ja, die ganze Zeit über.....Ich denke du willst wissen wer Quinn ist!"Auch wen es Rachel schwer fallen würde die Antwort zu hören wollte sie es wissen."Ja ,sehr gerne." "Nachdem wir weg sind war ich fürchterlich niedergeschlagen.Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst.Das wurde dann alles noch schlimmer ,als es mit unsere Beziehung zu ende ging.Vor sechs Monaten habe ich Quinn kennengelernt.Am Anfang war sie sehr nett zu mir und aus meiner Sicht lief auch alles gut bis sie dann vor drei Wochen zu mir gekommen ist und gesagt hat das sie mit mir schluss macht.Naja und den rest hast du ja mitbekommen." thumb|left "ja das hab ich.Bist du traurig?"Fragte Rachel obwohl sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte."Am Anfang schon aber das war anders als bei uns.Ich habe wohl immer gewusst das sie nicht die richtige ist.Bei dir fühle ich da schon anders."Rachel musste grinsen.Konnte es wirklich möglich sein das sie finn nach der ganzen zeit und vorallem nach dem ganzem Schmerz immer noch liebte.Ausschließen konnte sie es nicht. Finn würde sich am liebsten umbringen.Im grunde hatte er gerade gesgt das er wieder mit ihr zusammen sein möchte.ER hatte gesagt das sie die richtige ist.Sie ,an die er erst seit ein paar wochen wieder denkt.Aber stimmte das ?Nein,er dachte immer an sie.Immer wen er zu Quinn ging wüschte er sich das es Rachel wäre.Er musste jetzt etwas sagen sonst fraß die Stille die beiden auf."Rachel ich habe zwei Fragen.Ersten warum bist du hier und zweitens...Willst du nachher zu mir kommen?" Rachel war platt.Hatte er sie gerade gefragt ob sie zu ihm kommen möchte.Eigentlich sollte sie nicht so aufgeregt sein aber keiner konnte es ihr verbieten."Zu deiner ersten frage meine Eltern haben ein Job angebot in lima bekommen.Ich komm zu dir auf die Schule.Vorhin war ich schon kurz hier um mir alles anzuschauen.Und zu deiner zweiten frage.Ich würde nichts lieber tun als das.Ich bin dan um drei bei dir."Rachel konnte nicht anders sie musste Finn umarmen.Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. thumb|333px Es war eine feste Umarmung und beide wussten ihn diesem Moment das sie den anderen noch lieben. Ok,wieder ein Kapitel fertig.Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und ich freu mich sowohl über positive als auch negative Kommentare:) Kapitel 4:Das Treffen Finn platzte fast vor aufregung.Es war 5 Minuten vor 3.Gleich würde sie kommen.Rachel.Bei Quinn hat er sich nie so gefreut.Oder doch.Nein wahrscheinlich nicht.Es klingelte.Oh nein das war sie.Er war noch gar nicht fertig vorbereitet.Doch er war fertig.Er war bereit für Rachel.Finn rannte die Treppen runter.Er schaute noch ein mal in den Spiegel um zugucken ob er auch gut aussieht und machte dann die Tür auf... Rachel klingelte noch mal,dann machte jemand die Tür auf.Es war wie sie es erhofft hatte finn."hi." sagte er ."hi" saagte sie."Komm rein.Am besten gehen wir in mein Zimmer da haben wir wahrscheinlich am meisten ruhe.""klar.Ist deine Mum nicht da?""Nein,sie arbeitet nur noch seit wir hier sind.Ihr fehlt das Geld von meinem Dad."Finn und Rachel gingen hoch ihn sein Zimmer.Rachel schaut sich um bis sie ein Bild entdeckte das sie zum lächeln brachte.Es waren sie und Finn zusammen an ihrem ersten Jahrestag.Sie waren zusammen essen gewesen und Finn hatte ihr den Ganzen Abend gesagt wie schön sie ist.Als er sie nach hause gebracht hatte ,hatten sie sich geküsst und sich geschworen auf ewig zusammen zubleiben.Es war der Wunderschönste tag in ihrem Leben gewesen. thumb|Das Bild "Du hast das Bild ja noch.""Ich konnte es nicht weg tun.Der Tag war so schön.Da brauch man doch erinnerungen.",sagte Finn."Finn komm mal her ich zeig dir was!"Rachel holte aus ihrer Tasche ein Bild raus.Es war das gleiche wie das ,das in Finns Zimmer war."Ich habe es immer bei mir.Egal wohin ich gehe.Es erinnert mich immer an das was wir hatten.",sprach sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Beide standen sich gefährlich nah gegenüber doch keiner traute sich den anderen zu Küssen.Sie standen eine ganze Weile so da bis sie eine Tür sceppern hörten."Ich denke meine Mutter ist da.Komm mit.Sie würde sich sicher freuen dich zusehen.Sie hat dich wirklich gerne.Tja,da haben wir etwas gemeinsam",sagte Finn.Lachend gingen die beiden runter. Sehr gereitzt und fertig kam Carol von der Arbeit nachhause.Sie wollte gerade Finn rufen,mittlerweile hatten sie ja ein eigenes Haus,als dieser lachend mit Rachel runter kamm.Was machte sie denn hier.Lebte sie nicht ihn New York."Rachel schön dich zusehen was machst du denn hier?""meine Väter und ich sind seit gestern hier Sie haben ein Job angebot bekommen.""Schön freut mich für sie.Und grüß sie auch bitte von mir.Vielleicht können wir uns ja alle mal treffen.""Mach ich es war schön sie mal wieder zusehen.Finn wollen wir wieder hoch gehen?"Íhr Sohn nickte und die beiden gingen hoch.Wenn zwiechen den beiden nicht etwas war wollte sie nicht Carol Hudson heißen. Finn und Rachel gingen hoch.Es hatte Rachel gefreut Finns mutter wieder zu sehen.Und sie wahrscheinlich auch.Als die beiden oben waren redeten sie noch etwas über alte Zeiten bis es 6 Uhr war und Rachel gehen Wollte.Als sie schon fast zu seiner Zimmer Tür raus war rief Finn das sie warten soll.Er ging auf sie zu und ohne groß nachzudenken küsste er sie es war ei langer Kuss und beide spührten ein riesiges Feuer werk.Langsam lösten sie sich von einander. thumb "Rachel ich weis wir haben uns heute erst wieder gesehen aber ich lieb dich und ich werde dich auch immer lieben.""Finn ich lieb dich auch und ich wusste das ich dich wieder haben will schon seit wir uns heute Morgen kurz im Schulflur gesehen haben.Ich weis das du mich gesehen hast!",sagte sie mal wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wieder küssten sie sich noch länger sie hörten ach nicht auf als eine wütende Quinn Fabray in Finns Zimmer stürmte....... thumb|left So morgen geht es dann weiter.Das Kapitel ist übrigens für Verri(wenn ich dich so nennen darf)Danke das du mir zu jedem Kapitel ein Kommentar dar lest.Hoffentlich gefällt es dir<3:) Kapitel 5:Streit Gespräche Quinn brodelte,so wütend war sie.Wie konnte Finn sie nur vor der ganzen Klasse plamieren.Nach allem was sie für ihn getan hat.Es war ja wohl klar das er nur wegen ihr so beliebt ist.Na und dann hatte sie eben mit ihm schluss gemacht.Sie hatte halt einen schlechten Tag und er hat sie genervt mit seinem ständigem ich bin so froh dich zu haben.Ausserdem was interessierte sie diese komische Freundin aus New York.Finn hat sie sicher nicht so sehr geliebt wie Quinn.Sonst wären sie ja wohl noch zusammen.Endlich hatte sie das haus der hudsons erreicht.Sie musste das jetzt sofort klären.Hoffentlich war seine nervige Mutter nicht da.Quinn stand vor der haustür und klingelte.Niemand machte auf.Sie klingelte noch mal.Endlich ging die Tür auf.Na toll,Finns Mutter .Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen als Quinn sie schon unterbrach."Tut mir leid keine Zeit für smalltalk.Ich muss zu Finn."Quinn stürmte an Mrs hudson vorbei.Sie ging hoch zu finns Zimmer und machte die tür auf und sah Finn der das komische Mädchen von Heute Morgen küsst. thumb|Quelle: Google Finn war noch so vertieft in den Kuss von Rachel das er erst gar nicht merckte das quinn in sein Zimmer kam.Wie konnte man auch an etwas anderes denken wenn man dieses wunderbare Mädchen vor sich hat.Doch als er Quinn bemerkte wussstee er das es nichts gutes zu Bedeuten hatte.Finn löste sich von dem Kuss und schaute erst zu Rachel,die sehr glücklich aus sah und dann zu quinn ,die sehr wütend aussah. Rachel löste sich von finns Kuss.Das war seit langem der schönste Tag.Sie war so glücklich Finn wieder zu haben.Werend sie noch etwas über die beiden nach dachte entdeckde sie quinn.War das nicht das Mädchen was ihrem finny bär so weh getan hat.Was machte sie hier?Finn hatte doch heute Morgen kanns genau gesagt das er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben möchte.Rachel spührte die Eifersucht aufsteigen.Etwas das sie früher schon immer hatte und sich ihn der Zukunft wohl auch nicht bessern wird.Sie war nun mal Rachel Berry,das Mädchen das denn großen Auftritt liebte und ihre Eifersucht hasste.Sie war sich allerdings sicher das Finn sich für sie entscheiden würde. Finn fand als erster seine sprache wieder und fragte verwirrt und wütend:"Quinn was willst du hier?Ich hab mich heute Morgen doch ganz klar ausgetrückt!""Ach Finny,wir wissen doch wohl beide dass,das eine Lüge von dir war.Jeder auf der schule will mich als Freundin.Bei dir ist das auch nicht anders."Damit ging sie auf ihn zu und Küsste ihn.Finn hatte sich wohl verhört.Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?Ihn gegenwart von Rachel.Er drückte quinn weg und schaute zu Rachel ,der eine Träne über die Wange lief.Er hasste es wenn sie weinte.Er würde dann immer am liebsten auch weinen. thumb|333px|Google Quinn sah wie finn nach der Hand dieses Mädchens griff."Ach,komm finn.Dieses Mauerblümchen.Da gibt es doch wirklich 1000 bessere.Ich kenn dich so jemanden würdest du doch nicht mal anschauen!" "Du spinnst doch Quinn.So jemanden wie dich werde ich ab jetzt nicht mehr anschauen.Das ist Übrigens Rachel ,das Mädchen von dem ich heute Morgen gesprochen habe.Sie kennt mich.Du nicht.Ausserdem stimmt es nicht das alle Jungs dich haben wollen.Keiner will dich.Alle haben mich vor dir gewannt ,aber ich war so dumm und hab das gute in dir gesehen.Heute hast du mir gezeigt das es das bei dir nicht gibt.Und jetzt geh.Ich will dich nicht in meinem Zimmer geschweige denn in meinem haus!" thumb|Quelle: Google Rachel war glücklich.Finn hatte sie verteidigt.Nein,er hatte mehr als das getan im grunde hatte er dieser Quinn gesagt das er sie liebt.Sie war so glücklich das ihr noch eine Träne über die wange fließ.Sie sah wie Quinn ging und Finn sich zu ihr dreht."Rachel es tut mir leid.Ich hab gedacht das Quinn uns in Ruhe lässt.Ich liebe dich.Ich liebe nur dich.""Ich liebe dich auch Finn.Aber wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist würde ich unsere Beziehung gerne noch Geheim behalten.Ich hab dich vermisst." Sie küssten sich wieder und waren froh einander zu haben. Kapitel 6: Schönes und Schlechtes Für Finn und Rachel waren die nöchsten Wochen wunderschön.Sie traffen sich jeden Tag und erzählten sich bis in den spaäten Tag was sie alles erlebt haben ohne den anderen.Mittlerweile wussten in der Schule zwar alle wer Rachel ist,aber trotzdem hielten sie ihre Beziehung noch geheim.Keiner wusste es ,ausser den Eltern.Rachel bemerkte oftmals die Blicke von Quinn.Sie wusste nicht was sie vor hatte,aber sie dachte sich das es nichts gutes ist.Rachel hatte sich schon nach wenigen Tagen beim Glee Club angemeldet,der sie ganz herzlich aufnahm.Schließlich waren bald die sectionels und da konnte man auf so eine Stimme nicht verzichten. thumb|left Rachel fuhr zu Finn.Sie freute sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf.In der Schule hatten sie nur ein paar Worte gewechselt.Es hatte sie fast umgebracht nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm zu sein.Jedes mal wenn sie ihn sah hätte sie im am liebsten einen dicken Kuss gegeben.Aber das konnte sie nicht. Finn saß in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf Rachel.Die Schule war heute schrecklich gewesen.Nach dem Sportunterricht hatte er noch zwei Stunden englisch.Das wäre auch nicht schlimm gewesen,wenn er nicht Rachel begegnet wäre.Sie ging gerade den Flur entlang als Jungs aus seinem Football team auf sie zu kammen.Sie hatten zwei Slushies in der Hand und schütteten sie Rachel ins Gesicht.Es war so schrecklich für ihn gewesen es mit anzusehen.Er wäre so gerne zu ihr gegangen,aber er hatte ihr versprochen das sie die Beziehung geheim halten.Finn hätte ihr zwar helfen können,aber er war sich sehr sicher das wenn sie so vor ihm gestanden hätte er sie geküsst hätte. thumb|300px Rachel stand vor dem Haus von Finn und seiner Mutter.Sie freute sich sehr ihn zu sehen.Sie hätte ihn in der schule heute so sehr gebraucht als zwei footballspieler auf sie zu kammen und sie mit slushies beworfen.Ihn New York wäre ihr so etwas nie passiert.Aber ihn New York war eh alles anders.Es war größer,es war lauter und es war ohne Finn.Rachel klingelte und keine Minute später stand Finn vor hier."Hi rach!""Hi finny!",sagte sie fröhlich und ging rein."wollen wir hoch gehen oder bleiben wir unten?Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen.""Ich würd sagen das wir hoch gehen ,weil meine Mutter kommt gleich und wenn du mir etwas sagen willst stört sie uns dann nicht." Finn ging mit Rachel in sein Zimmer.Er war gespannt was sie im sagen wollte."Also finn, ich hab viel nachgedacht über uns.Und ich ...möcht unsere Beziehung offiziel machen.""Wirklich.Wenn du es willst bin ich auch dafür."finn war glücklich.Er war sehr glücklich.Endlich musste er nicht mehr so tuen als ob rachel und er nur Freunde wäre.Beide setzten sich auf sein Bett und Finn legte seinen Arm um RAchel,die sich gerne an ih kuschelte."finn ich liebe dich.",sagte sie leise."Ich dich auch.",erwiderte er.Sie lagen dort so und redeten bis rachel gehen wollte.Zum abschied küssten sie sich und Rachel fuhr nach hause.Ab morgen konnten sie allen zeigen das sie zu sammen sind. thumb|left Der Morgen kam schneller als gedacht.Rachel fuhr aufgeregt zur Schule .Heute war in der 5 stunde das glee club treffen.Bis dahin musste sie sich noch gedulden.Am Tag sah sie ein paaar mal Finn,aber sie kam nicht dazu mit ihm zureden.Dann war endlich die 5 stunde gekommen.Finn wartete schon vor der Klasse auf ihn.Sie begrüßten sich kurz und gingen dann gerade wegs auf Mr Schue zu.Finn began zu reden:"Ehm Mr Schue dürften wir der Klasse etwas sagen.""Ja klar.Wir haben heute eh nichts besonderes vor."Mr Schue began den Unterricht."Also Leute ,Finn und Rachel wollen euch etwas erzählen .Hört ihnen Bitte zu." thumb|Google Rachel fing an:"Ich denke mal alle von euch wissen das Finn und ich in New York ein paar waren.",von allen hörte man ein leises ja,"Nun es ist so wir sind wieder zusammen und wollten es euch als erstes sagen."Rachel griff nach Finns hand und lächelte.Am Anfang guckten alle ein bisschen dumm ,freuten sich aber doch füür die beiden.Alle ausser Quinn. Finn und Rachel saßen für den rest des unterrichts neben einander.Als es gongte gingen alle raus in Richtung Cafeteria,da sie jetzt Mittagspause hatten.Finn un Rachel setzten sich zu sammen an einen Tisch.Beide hatten keinen großen Hunger und sprachen nur mit einander.Plötzlich sagte Finn das er noch mal kurz zu Coach Beiste musste und meinte das Rachel hier warten solle.Finn ging los und war schon ausser sicht weite als Quinn zu Rachel gelaufen Kam."Hör mal zu du Zwerg.Wir unterhalten uns jetzt mal.Finn gehört mir,nur damit das schon mal klar ist.Ich werde alles tun um ihn wieder zubekommen und du stehst mir gefälichst nicht im Weg.Mit ihm werd ich abschlussball Königen und du wirst im Publikum stehen und uns beklatschen.Merck dir das.Ich gehe jetzt und du wirst niemandem von unserem Gespräch erzählen.Machs gut ,Mauerblümchen.",damit ging Quinn. thumb|left|quinn Rachel ging es auf einmal ganz schlecht.Sollte sie es finn erzählen.Lieber nicht,er würde sich nur aufregen.Eine Sache war aber klar.Wenn rachel Berry um ihren Freund kämpfen muss,dann kämpft sie. So.damit ist das Kapitel erst mal fertig.Hoffentlich schaffe ich es morgen noch eins zu schreiben.Aber ich habe Schule und bin mir deshalb nicht sicher.<3 Kapitel 7:Eine Frage Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Finn kam.Rachel war immer noch geschockt.Als ob Finn etwas mit so einer Person zu tun haben will.Er ist viel zu nett für Quinn.Rachel bekamm erst gar nicht mit das Finn wieder da ist.Erst als er sie antippte sah sie ihn."Rachel ist alles in Ordnung mit dir.Du bist so blass?""Ehm ja...ja alles ist Ok.Finn versprech mir eins.Verlass mich nie wieder ich kann ohne dich einfach nicht mehr leben!"Rachel bekam Tränen in den Augen.Was ist wenn Quinn es doch schafft finn wieder zubekommen.Was ist wenn er sich doch in sie verliebt.Nein,Finn liebte Rachel.Ihm geheimen hoffte sie ja das Finn sie fragt ob sie zusammen zum Abschlussball gehen wollen,aber sie sind ja gerade erst wieder zusammen gekommen."Rachel ich werde dich nicht verlassen.Ich liebe dich.""Ok.Ich wollte es nur wissen.Soll ich nachher zudir kommen?""Nein,ich hab etwas anderes mit dir vor.Ich hol dich heute Abend um 5 bei dir ab.Zieh dir was schönes an.""Mach ich.Ich hab jetzt Bio.Ich geh dann mal.Bis nachher."Beide Verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss. thumb|300px Finn musste sich echt beeilen.Zum Glück gingen die beiden Stunden Geschichte schnell zuende.Er ging schnell nach hause um alles vorzu bereiten."Mum bist du da?"Keine Antwort kam.Also schrieb er ihr noch einen Zettel damit sie weis wo er ist.Der Abend mussste Perfekt werden. Rachel war fast fertig.In 5 minuten würde finn sie abhollen.Sie hatte sich extra hübsche gemacht.Ein weißes Sommerkleid Mittelhohe Schuhe und sie war leicht geschminkt.Genauso wie Finn es mochte.Es klingelte und sie ging runter. Kleid 2.jpg schuhe 2.jpg armband.jpg nagellack 2.jpg "Hi finny.Wollen wir los?""Ja komm."Sie stiegen ins Auto ein un redeten ein bisschen über dden Tag.Kurz bevor sie da waren sagte Finnn das Rachel die Augen schließen soll.Finn führte sie aus dem Auto raus."Mach die Augen auf!"Rachel machte die Augen auf und was sie vor sich sah war wunderschön.Sie waren hinter einem Restaurante.Vor ihr war ein tisch aufgebaut der wunderschön gedeckt war, ganz in weiß.Der Ausblick war Atemberaubend.Rachel wusste nicht wo sie waren aber sie schauten genau auf die Berge."Alles gute zum Jahrestag!",sagte Finn und lächelte."Jahrestag aber wir sind doch erst seit ein paar Wochen wieder zusamen.""Ja aber vor 2 Jahren haben wir uns in New York kennen gelernt.""Oh finny das ist so süß" thumb|222px|google Finn freute sich das es Rachel gefiehl.Ein Kellner kam und beide bestellten.Nachdem sie gegessen hatten holte finn ein Kästchen aus seiner Tasche."Rachel,ich liebe dich und ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein."Er gab ihr das Kästchen und sie öffnete es.Ihn dem Kästchen war eine Kettte mit einem Anhänger wo "Rachel&Finn" drauf stand.Rachel lief eine Träne über die wange .Finn fing wieder an zureden:"Rachel...willst du mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen?""Ja furchtbar gerne.Ich liebe dich finn."Finn legte rachel die Kette um und dann Küssten sie sich. Ich hab jetzt doch noch ein Kapitel gemacht.Hoffentlich gefällt es euch:) Kapitel 8:Vorbereitung des Abschlussballs Seit Finn und Rachel ihre Beziehung bekannt geh macht haben,waren sie in der Schule nur noch bei einander.Jeder wurde von ihrem Glück angesteckt.Jeder ausser Quinn.Rachel dachte schon seit mehrern Tagen das Quinn etwas vor hat,aber was wusste sie nicht.Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war wollte sie sich auch nicht darum kümmern.Sie hatte viel zu viel mit dem Abschlussball zu tun der schon am nächsten Freitag war.Sie musste noch zum Frisör,brauchte noch ein Kleid und,und,und...Zum Glück hatte sie Kurt der ihr dabei half.Er hatte zwar selbst viel zu tun da er mit Blaine auf den Ball geht,aber wie er gesagt hatte:"Für meine Rachel habe ich doch immer Zeit."Mittlerweile waren sie wirklich gute Freund.Er war auch der einzige der von dem Gespräch mit Quinn wusste.Als sie es ihm erzählt hatte ist er fast ausgerastet ,so sauer war er auf Quinn. thumb|left Finn stand in der Cafeteria und wartete auf Rachel.Sonst war sie immer pünktlich aber heute kam sie aus irgent einem Grund zu spät.Als er sich in der Cafeteria um sah stand auf einmal Quinn vor ihm."Quinn,was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder?",er hatte die ganze Woche über gemerckt das sie ihn ansah."Keine Angst,ich will mich nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten.Komm einfach um 14.00 Uhr in den Chorraum.Die anderen werden auch da sein!Ich wollte nur was mit éuch besprechen!"Damit ging sie.Finn dachte sich das es nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte.Aber er hatte jetzt auch wirklich keine Lust darüber nach zudenken,denn kurz nachdem quinn gegangen ist kam Rachel. Rachel freute sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf finn zutreffen.Als Rachel kam sah sie Quinn von Finn von Finn weggehen.Sicher hatte sie in nur an das Treffen um 14.05 uhr erinnert.War das die richtige Zeit gewesen.Ja Quinn hatte extra gesagt das sie nicht früher kommen sollen.Und sie alle zusammen kommen sollen.Daamit auch ja keiner dieses große Ereignis verpasst.Rachel ging zu finn und sie begangen zu reden.Leider hatten sie nicht lange zeit den die Pause war nur kurz.Jetzt hatte sie noch eine SStunde Mathe mit Kurt.Als sie im Klassenraum ankamm rannte Kurt schon auf sie zu."Rachel ,ich hab das perfekte Kleid für den Ball für dich gefunden.Ich hab das Bild leider zuhause,aber es wird dir gefallen.Es ist lila,ohne Ärmel oder Träger mit einem schwarzen Band unter der Brust und es ist mittellang.Dazu ziehst du mittelhohe lila schuhe an und eine lila Kette.Du wirst einfach wunderbar aussehen." thumb|Kleid google "Kurt,das ist super.Ich muss es mir umbedingt mal ansehen.Meinst du denn es wird mir passen?""Mädchen,Mädchen.Dir passt doch alles.Du hast eine top figur!""Wenn du das sagst.Ich glaube der Unterricht beginnt."Rachel hasste Mathe aber irgent wie musste sie die Stunde schaffen.Danch konnte sie endlich wieder zu Finn. Finn saß in der Klasse.Endlich kamm der erlösende Gong und der Unterricht war zu ende.Er musste sich echt beeilen ,denn es war schon eine Minute vor zwei.Er rannte den Flur entlang und ging in den Chorrauum.Das war aber komisch.Im raum stand nur Quinn."die anderen sind noch nicht da aber sie kommen sicher gleich."Irgendetwas war hier faul dachte sich Finn.Warum war Quinn so nett."finn hast du eine Uhr an?""Ja es ist 5 Minuten nach zwei."Quinn kamm auf Finn zu.Als sie ganz nah bei ihm stand sah er wie die Tür auf ging und das letzte was er merckte war das Quinn ihn küsste... thumb|google Rachel stand vor dem Chorraum.Noch einmal gucken ob alle da sind.Alle waren da bis auf Finn.Komisch das er noch nicht da war.Er würde sicher bald kommen.Mercedes machte die Tür auf und alle gingen rein.Auf einmal hielt Rachel die Luft an.Mitten im Raum stand Finn der Quinn küsste.Rachel sah um sich rum und all..e starrten von finn und quinn zu Rachel.Das war zu viel für sie.Sie rannte aus dem Raum und setzte sich in den Flur. Finn schubste quinn voon sich.Er würde sie nicht anschreien.Es half eh nichts.Er schaute zu den anderen,konnte Rachel aber nicht entdecken."Wo..wo ist sie?"Kurt antwortete:"Sie ist raus gerannt!"Finn ging raus."Rachel wo bist du?"Er hörte nicht weit von sich weg ein hier.Da saß sie.Er ging zu ihr hin."Rachel.Ich wollte sie nicht küssen.Sie war das.Bitte glaub mir.Ich will sie nicht.Ich liebe dich.""Ich weis Finn.Ich glaub dir auch,aber du weist nicht wie ich mich fühle wenn so ein Mädchen immer mit meinem Freund rumgnutscht.Dieses mal ist noch alles in Ordnung.Aber ich weis nicht wie es beim nächsten mal ist."Damit küsste sie ihn und ging. Was sollte Finn nun tun.Er liebte Rachel und wollte sie nicht verlieren. So Kapitel fertig.Morgen geht es dann wahrscheinlich weiter.<3 Kapitel 9: Vorbereitung des Abschlussballes -Teil 2 Geht bald weiter.Der teil wird fast nur von Kurtchethumbl handeln:) Kurt saß im Klassenraum und dachte nach.Es war noch soviel bis zum Abschlussball zutun.Er selbst war schon seit mehreren Wochen mit allem fertig,aber Rachel musste sich beeilen.Es war wichtig das sie perfekt aussieht.Sie und Finn würden das erste mal zusammen auf einen Ball gehen und Kurt war dafür zustehndig das alles gut werden würde.Heute begangen sie mit den Vorbereitungen.Bis zum Abschlussbal waren es nur noch 4 tage und langsam began der Zeitdruck.Heute wird das Kleid anprobiert.Morgen werden Schuhe gekauft,dann ist ein Tag Pause und am Tag des Abschlussballs geht Rachel zum Frisör und sie wird geschminckt.Rachel sollte Kurts Meisterwerk werden.Aber das ging nicht wenn sie immer traurig und genervt durch die Schule läuft.Er wusste daas es wegen Quinn und Finn war.Aber konnte nichts daran ändern.Finn sagte Rachel schon die ganze Zeit das er sie liebte aber es half nichts.Rachel wollte es nicht hören.Vielleicht sollte Kurt mal mit ihr reden.Es gongte und alle gingen raus.Die letzte Stunde war zuende.Kurt würde sich jetzt mit Rachel treffen um das Kleid anzuprobieren. Rachel stand vor der Schule und wartete auf Kurt.Er sollte sich beeilen ,sonst würde sie Finn begegnen.Sie liebte Finnn aber sie war immer noch gekränkt wegen Quinn.Natürlich freute Rachel sich auf den Abschlussball.Sie liebte es groß Aufzutreten und Kurt hatte gesagt das sie einen großen Auftritt haben würde mit Finn an ihrer Seite und sie freute sich auch darauf mit Finn dort hinzugehen aber sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte wenn sie auf Quinn träffen würde.Sie ging ihr in der Schule auch schon immer aus dem Weg,aber sie denkt nicht das es möglich ist quinn in der kleinen Halle aus dem Weg zugehen.Jemand tippte Rachel auf die Schulter,sie dachte das es Kurt ist aber vorihr stand Finn. thumb"Hallo Finn,willdt du etwas von mir ?";fragte Rachel leicht genervt."Ja ich möchte mit dir reden.Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt das zwischen mir und Quinn nichts ist.Ich liebe dich und drotzdem gehst du mir in der Schule aus dem Weg.Ich frag mich ob du mich auch noch liebst.Willst du überhaupt noch mit mir zum Abschlussball?Es kommt nämlich nicht so rüber!""Natürlich will ich mit dir zum Abschlussball.Ich geh jetzt das Kleid anprobieren.Und ich liebe dich auch noch,Finn.Sonst wäre ich nicht wieder zu dir gekommen.Es ist nur wegen quinn...""Rachel,vertraust du mir ?""Ja natürlich.""Dann glaub mir das ich von Quinn nichts will.Ich will nur dich.""Ok finn.Ich glaub dir!""Können wir das jetzt alles vergessen?""Ja...Ich freu mich schon mit dir zum Abschlussball zugehen.",sagte Rachel mit einem lächeln."Ich mich auch",sagte finn und küsste Rachel."Ich geh dann jetzt.Schließlich hab ich auch noch einiges bis zum Ball zutun."Sagte finn mit einem lächeln und ging.Vorher gab er ihr natürlich noch einen Kuss. Rachel wartete noch 2 Minuten bis Kurt kam."Und sind wir bereit?",fragte er."Ja.Wir können los!",sagte Rachel fröhlich.Kurt wunderte sich warum war Rachel so fröhlich.Sonst war sie doch immer so niedergeschlagen.Sie liefen zu seinem Auto und stiegen ein.Als sie die hälfte des Weges erreicht hatten musste Kurt einfach fragen:"Sag mal Rachel,warum bist du den so glücklich.Es ist doch heute noch nichts aufregendes passiert.""Oh doch das ist es.Ich hab mit Finn geredet."Rachel er zählte Kurt alle einzelheiten des gespräches."Das freut mich für euch.Es war ja auch Zeit das ihr euch wieder vertragt.Ihr seit ja schließlich das Traumpaar der Schule!""Was erzählst du den da.Das stimmt doch gar nicht.""Also,natürlich stimmt das.Alle kennen euch und jeder wird von eurem Glück angesteckt.Ist dir nicht aufgefallen das es seit ihr zusammen seit viel mehr Paare gibt!Jeder freut sich wen er euch zusammen sieht.Naja alle bis auf Quinn.Aber die zählt nicht.""Ach quatsch,du spinnst doch.""Nein,glaub mir es ist wahr.Schau Rachel wir sind da.Bist du bereit für dein erstes Abschlussballkleid?"Rachel nickte nur .Der Tag konnte nur besser werden. thumb|left|Kurt Rachel und Kurt gingen in den Laden rein.Sofort wurden sie begrüsst."Guten Tag.Kann ich ihnen helfen."Kurt sprach:"Ja ich habe gestern hier angerufen.Wir wollen das Kleid anprobieren.""Ach sie sind das.Und sie müssen dann das junge Fräulein sein.Es stimmt das Kleid wird ihnen ganz hervorragent stehen.Es ist wie für sie gemacht.""Danke schön.Könnten wir es dann sehen?",fragte Rachel,"Ja natürlich hier entlang bitte." thumb|230px|die verkäuferin,google Die Frau führte Kurt und Rachel zu einer Gaderrobe."so warten sie einen Moment.Ich holle das Kleid."Rachel und Kurt standen schweigend da,bis die Frau wieder kam."So,bitte sehr.Ich lass sie dann alleine.""Ja danke schön",sagte Rachel.Rachel ging in die Umkleide und Kurt wartete auf sie.Plötzlich ging der Vorhang der Umkleide wieder auf und Rachel kam raus.Ja jetzt war sich Kurt sicher.Das Kleid war perfekt für Rachel.Sie sah wunderschön aus."Und wie ist es?""Rachel,du siehst einfach traumhaft aus.Wenn Finn jetzt noch nicht ihn dich verliebt ist,dann wird er es spätenstens sein wenn er dich so sieht!""Wirklich?Ich war mir erst nicht sicher ,aber jetzt wo du es sagst.Stimmt es sieht wirklich toll aus.",sagte Rachel lachend und drehte sich einmal im Kreis."Ich denke wir nehmen es.""Ja das denke ich auch";sagt Kurt. Rachel und Kurt gingen zur Verkäuferin und bezahlten.Dann fuhr Kurt Rachel wieder zusich nach hause.Als Rachel an diesem Abend einschlief war der letzte Gedanke von ihr,das sie Finn wirklich liebte und er sie auch.Die nächstan Tage verliefen alle ohne Probleme.Sie brauchten zwar ein bisschen um die richtigen Schuhe und den richtigen Schmuck zufinden ,aber dann haben sie die richtigen Sachen gefunden. Schuhe.jpg|Die Schuhe Kette :).jpg|Die Kette Ohrringe.jpg|Die Ohrringe Nagellack.jpg|Der nagellack Der Frisör Termin verging auch gut und beim Schmincken passierte auch nicht schlimmes.Kurt war die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen und hatte Rachel gesagt wie hübsch sie ist.Nun saß Rachel inihrem Zimmer und wartete darauf das Finn sie abholt,es war nämlich Zeit für den Abschlussball und dieser sollte perfekt werden... So wieder ein Kapitel fertig.Hoffentlich ist es gut geworden :D Emi Kapitel 10: Der Abschlussball Rachel wartete in ihrem Zimmer auf Finn.Warum kam er denn ausgerechnet heute zuspät.Sonst war er doch auch immer pünktlich.Aber nein,heute an ihrem Abschlussball war er zuspät.Warte hatte Rachel da grade die Türklingek gehört.Ja das war sie ganz eindeutig.Da hatte Finn aber grade so nochmal glück gehabt."Rachel,er ist da.Wir machen die Tür auf.Komm du runter.",hörte sie ihren Dad Hiram rufen.Von unten hörte man die Tür aufgehen.Rachel ging zur Treppe und Schritt die ersten paar Stufen runter.Nur so viel das Finn die spite des Kleides sehen konnt.Dann wartete sie 2 Minuten.Schließlich wollte sie spannung aufbauen.Dann ging sie ganz runter.Sie sah nur Finn,ihre Väter waren aus dem Raum gegangen. thumb "Na,wie seh ich aus?",fragte sie."Rachel du siehst,...wow du siehst einfach nur wow aus.""Danke ich hab gehofft das es dir gefällt.""Hier ich hab dir was mitgebracht.Von Kurt hab ich denn Tipp mit dem Lila.",sagte Finn schmunzelnt.Er öffnete eine kleine Schachtel und Rachel sah einen wunderschönen lila ansteck Strauß."Der ist für mich?""Ja,ich wollte etwas das mindestens genauso schön ist wie du.Aber ich hab es nicht geschaft.Denn du bist viel hübscher als dieser Strauß.""Danke."Finn machte Rachel den Strauß ans Kleid und gab ihr dann einen Kuss."Komm wir müssen gehen.Wir sind schon spät dran",sagte Finn."Ich weis du hast ja solange gebraucht um zukommen.",sagte Rachel lachend. thumb|left|Rachel Quelle: Google Finn und Rachel fuhren gleich zur Schule.Sie redeten wärend der fahrt die ganze Zeit über den Abschlussball.Rachel war sehr aufgeregt.Finn nahm das ganze gelassen.Nach 10 Minuten kammen sie an der Schule an und gingen rein.Es war wirklich wie Kurt es Rachel versprochen hat.Sobald sie in die Halle rein kammen drehten sich alle zu ihnen um.Es war wie eine Andere Macht die ,die Menschen Menge sich umdrehen ließ.Finn war daran gewöhnt das sich alle zuihm umdrehen.Aber für Rachel war es ein ganz neues Gefühl.Es war ein tolles und aufregendes Gefühl und sie wollte es noch länger spühren,aber einer nachdem anderen drehte sich wieder useinem Tanzpartner und nach einer Zeit schenckte keiner mehr Rachel und Finn beachtung. thumb|197px|google Es war alles wie Rachel es sich vorgestellt hatte.Sie hatte mit Finn getanzt,gelacht und was nicht alles.Und das beste war,sie war kein einziges mal Quinn begegnet.Es war für Rachel der schönste Abend seit langem.Als es nun punkt 23 Uhr war schritt Direktor Figgins auf die Bühne.Rachel wusste was nun los war,der Abschlussballkönig und die Abschlussballkönigen wurden gewählt.Rachel hatte den ganzen Abend Angst vor dieser Wahl gehabt.Den sowohl Finn als auch Quinn waren nominiert.Finn schaute kurz zu Rachel und gab ihr ein lächeln.Rachel konnte nicht anders und musste zurück lächeln.Direktor Figgins began zu reden.Doch Rachel hörte nicht zu.Sie wollte einfach das er die Sieger verkühndet.Endlich war es soweit:"...und euer dies jähriger König ist...Finn Hudson"Finn ließ Rachels Hand los schaute nochmal zu ihr und ging dann auf die Bühne wo er Krone und Zebter entgegen nahm. Finn setzte sich auf den Nachgebauten Thron.Warum musste er gewinnen.Der ganze Abend hätte so schön werden können.Und jetzt das.Rachel war sicher tierisch eifersüchtig und verletzt.Direktor Figgins applaudierte und griff dann nach dem nächsten Umschlag und öffnete ihn."So und eure dies jährige Abschlussballkönigen ist.... Quinn Fabray.Komm bitte auf die Bühne."Finn achtete nicht auf Quinn und auch nicht auf das Publikum.Er schaute nur auf Rachel,der immer mehr Farbe aus dem Gesicht glit.Wa´rum musste ausgerechnet Quinn Königen werden.Sie,dieser schreckliche Mensch.Quinn setzte sich neben Finn auf den Thron und lächelte ihn an.Doch er ignorierte sie. thumb|left Direktor Figgens ging nochmal zum Mikrofon:"Laut tradition,führen nun König und Königen einen Tanz.Also macht botte Platz."Finn stand auf ,Quinn machte es ihr nach.Er ging runter zur Tanzfläche und Quinn wollte schon auf ihn zugehen,doch Finn wendete sich von ihr ab und ging mitten ihn die Menge.Kurz vor Rachel blieb er stehen,griff nach ihrer Hand und ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche und fing an mi9t ihr zutanzen.Als sie eng umschlungen waren flüsterte Finn ihr was ins Ohr:"Ich könnte nicht mit ihr tanzen,denn sie ist nicht die ware Königen.u bist es."Dann küsste er sie und man hörte alle die um sie herrum standen applaudieren. Quinn stand am Rand und beoberte das geschehen.Wie konnte man ihr das antuen.Sie schon wieder so demütigen.Sie war die Königen und sie müsste dort jetzt mit Finn stehen,ihn küssen und applaudiert werden.Wie konnten Menschen nur so kaltherzig sein.Keiner schaute Quinn an.Alle schauten nur auf Finn und diese hässliche Kreatur bei ihm.Quinn war doch eindeutig hübscher.Zählte das etwa nicht.Es ging doch ihmer nur nachdem aussehen.Noch nie hatte man auf gefühle geachtet.So war die Welt.Als erstes kommt man selber und dann der ganze Rest.Quinn war wütend.Wenn Rachel immer noch nicht gemerkt hatte das Quinn an dieser Schule der Chef ist dann würde sie es bald erfahren.Mit diesem gedanken ging Quinn aus der Halle. thumb|left Rachel fühlte sich wie noch nie zuvor.So glücklich war sie.Was Finn da gemacht hat war so schön,so romantisch und einfach nur Finn.Sie war sich sicher das kein anderer Junge das gemacht hätte und deshalb liebte sie Finn.Er war der Mann ihrer Träume.Nach einer gefühlten ewigkeit,lösten sich die beiden wieder und sahen sch verliebt an.In diesem Moment war sich Rachel sicher...dieser Abend war perfekt. thumb Kapitel 11:Ein alter Freund Seit dem Abschlussball,sah man Finn und Rachel nur noch bei einander.Auch wenn man dachte jetzt könnte mal jemand alleine kommen ,kammen sie im Doppelpack .Sogar beim Footballtraining sah man Rachel immer auf der Tribüne sitzen.Finn störte es nicht doch die anderen Football spieler freuten sich nicht darüber bei ihrem trainig immer jemandem auf der Tribüne zusehen der sie beobachtet. Finn satnd in der Umkleide als 1 Footballspieler auf in zukammen:" Hey du.Jetzt hör uns mal zu.Wir finden hier es alle gar nicht toll das deine Zwergen freundin jeden Tag uns auf die pellerückt.Sorg dafür das es auf hört!"Hatte Finn sich gerade verhört? Wie hatten sie Rachel genannt?"Wie hast du sie gerade genannt?",fragte er wütend."Ich sagte Z-W-E-R-G-E-N-F-R-E-U-N-D-I-N""Weist du was?Du hörst mir jetzt zu.Wenn du sie noch einmal sonennst,dann hast du große Probleme.Mit mir und ich muss nur mit dem Fingerschnipzen und dann hast du es auch noch mit ganz vielen anderen.Ist dir das klar?Ja.Gut dann hau ab.Außerdem darf sie so oft zugucken wie sie will."Damit verließ Finn die Umkleide.Draußen wartete Rachel schon. thumb "Finn!Was brauchst du denn solange?Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf dich.Ich hab schon gedacht du hättest mich vergessen.""Tut mir leid Rachel.Es gab eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Footballer.Ich würde dich doch niemals vergessen.Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig.",sagte Finn lächelnd."Ist schon in Ordnung.Ich kann dir einfach nicht lange böse sein sagte Rachel und umarmte Finn. "Komm,wir müssen los gleich beginnt deer Glee Club." thumb|leftRachel und Finn liefen zusammen zum Chorraum.Dort angekommen setzden sie sich neben einander.Zwei Reihen hinter ihnen saß die immer noch beleidigte Quinn.Doch keiner störte sich daran.Nach und nach kammen auch die anderen und mit ihnen Mr Schue. Kurt kam ihn den Chorraum.Hinter ihm kam Mr Schue rein.Schnell setzte er sich neben Rachel und gab ihr ein lächeln.Er wurde von ihrer fröhlichkeit praktisch angesteckt.Mr Schue begann zureden:"Also.Wir bekommen heute ein neues Mitglied für den Glee Club.Er ist frisch aus New York hier her gezogen und ich hole ihn jetzt wartet einen Moment."Kurt war gespannt wer nun rein kommen würde.Er freute sich das wieder ein neuesMitglied zum Club kam.Je mehr es werden desto besser.Hoffentlich war es jemand nettes.Nicht so jemand wie Quinn.Es war komisch das man heute noch nicht von ihr gehört hatte.Kurt schaute zu Finn und Rachel rüber.Sie waren so Glücklich und er hoffte sehr das es noch lange sobleiben würde.Als er die beiden so sah sehnte er sich selbst nach seinem Freund.Blaine ging zur Doltan Acaademy und so waren er und Blaine Vormittags immer von einander getrennt.Zum Glück saahen sie sich Mittags immer.Mr Shue kam wieder herrein.Eine Junge begleitete ihn.Kurt kannt ihn nicht doch er hörte neben sich Rachel rufen:"Oh mein Gott!Jesse was machst du hier...?"Alle schauten sie an. thumbFinn war grade noch ihn gedanken bei Rachel als er ihn sah.Jesse St. James.Er war mit Rachel und ihm auf die Schule gegangen und Rachel und Jesse hatten viele Kurse miteinander gehabt.Jesse war schon immer in Rachel verliebt gewesen und er hat es Finn auch spühren lassen.Finn konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern das Jesse es schon immer versucht hatte Rachel und Finn auseinander zu bringen dam it er Rachel bekommen würde und Finn wusste auch schon immer das Rachel auch Jesse mocht,er wusste aber auch das Rachel sich bisher immer für Finn entschieden hätte und entschieden hat. Finn hatte Angst.Er hatte Angst davor das Jesse nun hier war und er hatte Angst davor das er Rachel verlieren könnte.Finn war sich in einem sicher,wenn Rachel sich für Jesse entscheiden würde könnnte er nicht daran erinnern. Kapitel fertig.Es wird jetzt etwas dauern bis es weiter geht weil ich mir noch nicht sicher bin wie es weiter gehen soll.Aber ihr könnt euch sicher sein das es noch spannend wird :D Lg Emi <3 Kapitel 12: Rachel,gehört mir !!!! Ich beginne bald :D Vielleicht dauert es doch noch etwas mit dem schreiben :D Hier schonmal ein Bild,dann könnt ihr euch denken um was es in dem Kapitel geht. thumb|280px Nachdem Rachel gesprochen hatte wurde sie von allen angestarrt,doch es interessierte sie nicht den für sie zählte nur der Mensch der vor ihr stand.Sie freute sich sehr Jesse wieder zusehen.Sie waren gute Freunde in New York gewesen und wenn Rachel nicht gerade bei Finn war,war sie bei Jesse gewesen.Damals als Finn gegangen war wollte Jesse eine Beziehung mit ihr doch Rachel war nicht bereit dazu gewesen.Jesse stehlte sich der Klasse vor und setzte sich danach auf einen stuhl nicht zuweit von Rachel weg.Der Unterrichtt begann doch keiner hörte zu.Alle waren neugierig auf den neuen.Als die Stunde vorbei war gingen alle aus dem Klassenzimmer.Nur Jesse,Rachel und Finn blieben. Rachel nahm Finns Hand und ging mit ihm auf Jesse zu."Jesse,warum bist du hier ich dachte du wärst in New York?",fragte Rachel."Nicht mehr.Nachdem ihr,meine guten freunde gegangen wart.Zog es auch mich nach Lima.Und jetzt bin ich da",sagte Jesse und schaute Finn mit einem herrausfordertem Blick an."das ist ja super.Komm wir zeigen dir die Schule.""wir?",fragte Jesse."Oh,das haben wir ganz vergessen zusagen.Wie sind wieder zusammen Jesse.Es hat nicht mal einen Tag gedauert!",sagte Finn triumphierend.""Ja so ist es.Finn und ich sind wieder zusammen.Jetzt komm wir zeigen dir alles.",sagte Rachel und wollte schon gehen,doch Finn hielt sie auf."Rachel,willst du schon mal vorgehen? Ich muss noch kurz mit Jesse reden.Wir treffen uns in der Cafeteria.In Ordnung?"Ja klar.Wir treffen uns dann da",sagte Rachel leich verdutzt und ging. thumb|left|Google Finn blieb noch´solange stumm bis er die Schritte von Rachel nicht mehr hören konnte,dann begann er zureden."Du bist also nur hier hergekommen um deine "guten" FReunde wieder zusehen?",fragte Finn."So ist es.Was ist das Leben schon ohne Freunde??",fragte Jesse und hatte ein Komisches Grinsen auf den Lippen."Ichj sag dir jetzt mal was jesse st. James.Du wirst die Finger von rachel lassen.Verstehst du das?? Sie hat sich für mich entschieden und das schon ein zweites mal.Sie will nicht mit dir zusammen sein,du falsche Ratte.Lass sie in Ruhe sonst griegst du Probleme mit mir.Am besten ziehst du wieder nach New York.Da kannst du soviel Rumschleimen wie du willst oder was auch immer du in deiner Freizeit machst.Hast du das Verstanden??? Rachel gehört mir!!!! Merk dir das!!'Soo und jetzt gehen wir zur Cafeteria.Sie wartet sicher schon.Und nochwas.Wenn du íhr was von dem Gespräch erzählst dann werd ich sehr wütend!",sagte Finn und ballte die Fäuste. thumb|222px|Jesse "Finn du Idiot!!Sie wird sich für mich entscheiden.Ich passe 1000 mal besser zu ihr als du.Find dich damit ab.Sie liebt mich genauso wie dich.Und irgendwann wird sie das merken und dann wirst du allein hier stehen und ich gehe mit ihr zurück nach New York und wir werden Glücklich.Du musst nicht mitkommen zur Cafeteria.Ich finde den Weg alleine.""Als ob ich euch beide alleine lassen würde.Komm m,it! Hier geht es lang",sagte Finn und zeigte mit dem Finger zum Flur. Soooo n:D Endlich hab ich weiter geschrieben.Es wird jetzt regelmässig weiter gehen :D Bitte macht Kommentare :D 'Achtung!!!Achtung!!!Achtung!!! ''' ''Damit alle bescheid wissen will ich es jetzt nochmal offiziel sagen.Ich denk mal die meisten wissen es auch schon.Die Story ist abgebrochen.Vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann noch mal weiter aber wenn dann liegt das in weiter ferne.Mir hat es aber wirklich immer spaß gemacht an dieser ff zu schreiben :) Und auch ein danke an alle leser die diese ff verfolg haben :*****''''' Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12